


Birdman

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Series: Birdman [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wickedly AU story! Tony is a Navy Fighter Pilot in Special Ops and Rapid Deployment. He works at NCIS. Gibbs is a father figure to him. This is planned to be a series of stories using all the characters we know and love with just a few minor changes! What can I say, fighter pilots are sexy and Tony as one...need I say more! After all...what kind of trouble could Tony get into!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdman

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research for this ( months...months) I wanted it to be accurate as I could make it. I mean no disrespect to any fighter pilots out there, I respect all Armed Forces tremendously. And hey...if you feel so inclined to come carry me off like in 'An Officer and a Gentleman' more power to you! I admittedly have a thing for fighter pilots ( I looked and there was no therapy or group meetings for me to attend1) I wanted to do something different, and this will be a series of stories ( in the near future more will join). Hope you enjoy!

The Bullpen was filled with tension as they watched the video of the aircraft falling to the earth. Thank God the pilot was able to eject to safety. But that didn’t stop the fear that was felt by all watching. You could hear Tony exhale as some of the tension left his body. Only a chance sighting in the weapons system gave the advance warning that something was up and for that reason only were they able to warn the pilot. But it was way too close for comfort.

 

Vance and Gibbs were in MTAC trying to ascertain the best way to go about solving this case. This was the second Naval Aviator threatened and they still had very few clues and were puzzled as to the why. It wasn’t personal and it really didn’t seem to be a military threat, almost like it was random hate towards fighter pilots and no other seen provocation.

 

Gibbs growled in frustration. “This is ridiculous Leon, there is no relationship between any of these incidents other than that they are pilots in the Navy. They didn’t go to the same school, weren’t in the Navy together, not in the same squadron and never even crossed paths from what we’ve gathered so far.”

 

Leon chewed his ever present tooth pick. “I know, I can’t see that we’re missing anything but we have to be. We’re going to have to send him in undercover, you know that right?”

 

Gibbs rubbed his hands on his face trying to release the tension he felt. “I don’t like it, but I know he’s the only one who can go in. How we going to protect him when we don’t know where the threat is coming from?”

Leon looked thoughtful. “It has to be someone who can gain access on Navy bases and get near enough to the planes to plant the devices, so unfortunately it has to be a military man. No one gets near those planes Gibbs but authorized personnel you know that as well as I do, they are guarded and protected.”

“I know, we can start with several hidden cameras and more surveillance at the hanger bays. McGee did some computer equations and feels it likely the next hit is on base here, how I don’t know, but right now it’s the only hope we have. They’ve been running background on everyone and so far nothing has clicked. I just don’t like sending him in there so blind.”

 

“Frankly Gibbs, neither do I, but you can’t send anyone but him, you can’t fake this kind of background. How do you think the team will react when they learn this about him?”

Gibbs had to smirk at that one. “Their own damn fault for not looking beyond what he wants them to see. It’s not like Abby, Ducky or I haven’t dropped a few clues. Or you for that matter, when he had to go on that last mission, but for some reason it just doesn’t seem to click for them. Hell, they’re in for a huge shock when it all comes to light, Abby will be thrilled! She always hates that he hides this, she’s so damn proud of him.”

Leon looked at him. “And you’re not? That boy is your son in every way but blood. But, I agree with you, they will be shocked. I’m not sure how I should feel about the fact that my top investigative crew hasn’t figured out one of their own. Then again I also suppose it shows just how good he is undercover. You going to tell them the story of how you first met him?”

 

Gibbs smiled fondly. “If it comes up…sure. It’s a great story about him and thankfully I’m around to tell it. But that’s all because of him.”

 

“Alright. Call them all up here, I’m pretty sure he knows what’s coming, but the others have jobs to do and we need them to get going on it.”

 

Gibbs pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

“DiNozzo” Tony answered.

“Get everybody up here in MTAC.”

“On it, Boss.” Tony closed his phone at looked at McGee and Ziva. “We’re needed up in MTAC, let’s go.” They all headed towards the stairs. Tony knew what was coming. He knew that there really was no choice in the matter and he knew that things were about to change. There was no helping that, and honestly he was ready but there was still that sliver of fear. There were too many emotions warring with one another, he was anxious, relieved, disappointed and the tension was rolling off his body as he was about to be exposed and opened up. The team was going to find out about him and he couldn’t help ponder why they couldn’t see past the end of their noses.

 

Tony arrived at the door first and let the scanner scan his eye, the door opened and they followed him in.

 

Vance and Gibbs were standing in the center of the room staring at the large plasma screens that had just finished the scene they had seen downstairs of the pilot ejecting. They both turned as the group filed in.

 

Vance looked at them. “Sit down.” He started chewing on his toothpick as he carefully thought about how to broach this. “You have seen the video and read the file, this is the second pilot that has been attacked, his own plane being used as a weapon. Thanks to McGee we were at least able to warn this pilot that there was a threat and he believes they will strike here next. We need to send someone undercover as a pilot; we also need to set up more surveillance at the hanger bays before we do.”

 

Ziva and McGee both started to speak at the same time. “Who-“

 

McGee looked at Ziva. “Go ahead.”

 

Ziva looked at Vance. “I think I can speak for everyone when I ask who? We are not pilots and have no experience with an aircraft yes. That is a skill that we do not possess and cannot be acted out in an undercover op. It’s a learned skill and even Tony’s not that good.”

 

McGee added. “What if they actually want us to fly? I can’t. Nor can Ziva or Tony.”

 

Gibbs spoke up. “That’s not quite true. There is someone who can fly, as a matter of fact his call sign is ‘Birdman’. He can fly anything, even flew an enemy aircraft out from under their noses to escape capture.”

 

Vance added. “One of the Navy’s best, awarded several medal including the Distinguished Flying Cross.”

 

McGee looked at Gibbs. “My Dad has mentioned ‘Birdman’ a couple of times, thinks very highly of him. I always thought some of his stories were exaggerated though. I mean some of the tales he told me seem a bit farfetched.”

 

Vance looked at McGee. “I can assure they’re not farfetched.”

 

Ziva shrugged. “Then call him in on this assignment, I‘m sure that DiNozzo’s ego can take it if he doesn’t do this one.” She smirked over at Tony, suddenly wondering why he was strangely silent and then seeing the glare Gibbs was giving her.

 

McGee watched all of this still not getting what was going on, but knowing he was missing some vital clue.

 

Gibbs shook his head, almost sadly. “For top notch investigators I’m really disappointed in you.” He started to continue but Abby rushed in the door followed by Ducky.

 

Vance glared at them as they entered. “Did I send out invitations that I was unaware of?”

 

Abby looked at Gibbs and Vance with unshed tears in her eyes. “You’re sending him undercover aren’t you? You can’t, he needs to be safe and we don’t know enough facts yet. I’d implant a GPS in him, but that won’t help here Gibbs. They won’t kidnap him; they want to blow up his airplane.” She was pacing back and forth by this point, throwing her hands up in worry. “Maybe we could use the blow up pilot like in the movie ‘Airplane’ or a drone. I mean I can’t lose Tony.”

 

Ziva and McGee looked at each other and laughed. Abby got in front of them both, her fists at her sides. “What’s so funny? You want Tony blown up?”

 

They looked at her like she’d lost her mind and then at Tony who was still strangely quiet throughout this.

 

Ducky stood back watching, seeing what was happening. It was high time Anthony was able to be himself and more than long enough for his fellow agents to see the whole picture. He smiled as he watched.

 

Tony stood up and took a deep breath, his whole demeanor morphing into one that radiated a commanding, masterful and natural leadership that he wore like a second skin. “We’ll need several cameras in the hanger bay, but they’ll need to be very small and very powerful. This guy knows his way around an F/A 18 and how to get through the base. He has to be Navy, my gut tells me he was either ineligible for flight or couldn’t make it through flight school. I originally thought that maybe it was a family member that lost someone, but he’s only targeted two pilots both who fly the F/A 18E.”

 

“May seem like a small detail, but that is a different skill set then one who flies the F/A 18F with a WSO. The two squadrons were different but both only fly those birds. They were not at the same operations in combat. I also found out that the two pilots are also involved in Rapid Deployment…again a different skill. I agree with McGee, although for different reasons, that the next hit is here. I think that he’s going after my Squadron next, the Knight Hawks fly F/A 18 E’s and that so far as we have seen is the aircraft that he targets. It’s not that far from the last site that was hit, if he’s military like I believe he can’t be absent for too long. And at this time there are only three Super Hornets on base so we need to move quickly.”

 

Vance and Gibbs were both smiling at the dumbfounded looks on McGee and Ziva. Tony continued. “I also had them send me the report from the first explosion and am waiting for the results from the second, but when I looked at the chemical compound I saw that it matches that of the explosives found in a Sidewinder, I’m pretty sure the second will net the same results. It’s all military and I believe that his choice of the missile is a message as well.”

 

“He rigged them to explode, not send them aimed at the plane, so the guy has at least basic explosive knowledge. Probably in his background definitely learned that in the military as well. IF I do this I want my baby covered completely, I don’t want to have to break a new one in and she’s been mine for over ten years.”

 

“Baby?” Ziva stammered.

 

“You know about chemicals and missiles…compounds?” McGee was trying to form a sentence.

 

Abby looked at both of them. “Duh. His F/A18- is his baby, his aircraft, bird or jet, just not plane, right Tony? Tony can fly anything that’s got wings Ziva, he’s a natural. And Timmy he has several degrees, two of them being in Chemistry and Criminology and speaks several languages. He even was chosen to go to SFTI. I could go on, and trust me I want to, but later. Too many great stories and I want to do them justice. Bossman has some great tales of his own to tell, if we ask nicely.” She looked over at Tony beaming.

 

He just shook his head and chuckled.

 

Vance spoke up. “McGee get with DiNozzo and find out where are the best places in a hanger bay for cameras and if you can hide them on his bird safely.” He smiled at DiNozzo. “I’m betting the Navy would also like to keep your ‘baby’ safe, there not so easy to replace, can’t pick one up in a showroom.”

 

Tony laughed. “True.”

 

Ziva tried to ask the question without seeming to be as disbelieving as she was, she had a dossier about all her team members from Ari and nothing was ever mentioned about Tony being able to fly especially as a Navy Pilot.

 

“Tony?”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes my little ninja chick? Puzzled by how all this was missing from Ari’s research? Sometimes you have to look deeper than what you see, look past what you think you know and dig deeper. People are almost way more than what you find out with a cursory glance and definitely more than is put on paper.”

 

“How? Why?” She asked.

 

“How, why what Ziva? How did you miss all of this? McGee as well. Why didn’t you both see past the end of your noses? Or why didn’t I mention anything? The how and why only you and McGee know the answers to that, those are two questions I can’t answer. And as for the reasons I never mentioned any of it? Several actually…McGee was nervous when he started here and I wanted him to be comfortable and it seemed his MIT Degree made him so. I never truly expected that he couldn’t see that I had intelligence as well, but mostly I always felt it was more of an oversight on his part then a snub. And as for you, you read all that you thought I was and never bothered to see me. By that point I didn’t feel quite like sharing and opening up so I waited to see if it would change. It didn’t. Ari would have never found my true Naval background, it was hidden deeper than most people have the clearance to see. It’s all part of the missions and undercover work that I’m often called to do.”

 

Ducky entered the fray. “Let me introduce you both to Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Jr. Graduated from Annapolis with honors and a degree in Chemistry as well as a mastery of multiple languages. His senior year he worked on his Master’s at John Hopkins University through the VGEP program offered. During his down time through the Navy he also received a degree in Criminology. He obtained his pilot’s license when he was sixteen and then went one step further and learned how to fly a chopper. While at NAS he sweet talked and cajoled his way into being vetted to fly both fixed and rotary wing aircraft. Of course that fact should surprise no one.”

 

He walked over and smiled at Tony affectionately. “And though he never mentions it he has several medals of distinction and with those medals are attached some very remarkable stories. Like Abby said there is so much more, but that’s best saved for another day and time.”

 

McGee not quite sure what to make out of all this tried to absorb all the information that was just thrown at him, but he managed to find his voice. “A Navy Pilot, Tony? Annapolis? John Hopkins? Seems like you and I have a lot to catch up on when this is over. Definitely a pizza and beer night, how about all of us and you can share stories and then Abby, Ducky and Gibbs can tell theirs. Can we start there? I for one would like to meet the real you. My fault for not seeing you as a whole and only allowing myself to see the tiny parts you shared. I should have, it was all there in front of me and regardless of it being a sign of weakness, and I apologize.”

 

Tony felt all the tension that had collected since all this began slowly start to leave, maybe it would be alright. “Sound like a plan Probie, I’d like that.” Tim smiled at the ‘Probie’ a sure sign that Tony was still Tony and he hadn’t screwed up too badly.

 

Ziva added her own thoughts. “I would really like that as well. Seems you have much to tell me. I’m certain we have stories to share and I also apologize for my lack of eyesight in not seeing you. It’s something that I should have never done, you are I think like a book. You see the outside cover and the pack may tell part of the story inside, but you have to open it and look at all the pages inside before you get the whole story. I looked at the, I believe you call the ‘Gorge Notes’’.

 

“Cliff Notes, Ziva, not gorge.” Tony chuckled.

 

Gibbs was relieved to see that they were going to get passed this new information. “Ok, let’s see if we can prove DiNozzo’s theories and get cameras set up in the hangers and test them out. Tony go suit up and check out your baby, I know you’ve been dying to get some air under your wings.”

 

A brilliant smile let up Tony’s face. “On it Boss. “As he ran out of the room.

 

Abby looked at the remaining group. “I’ll go gather the cameras and anything else that I can think of that will work.” She smiled. “You’re lucky, you’re about to see the most beautiful ballet I’ve ever seen.” And she ran out of the room intent on her task.

 

“Ballet?” McGee and Ziva asked at the same time.

 

Ducky answered. “That’s what she calls it when Tony flies. I have to agree with her, it’s beautiful, the aircraft and he are one and the grace in which he moves is really remarkable.” Ducky headed back down to autopsy.

 

Vance turned to look at Ziva and McGee. “We need those cameras set up so they can’t be seen but can view as much as possible. DiNozzo is going in undercover and will try to make himself the next target so we need full coverage on him. Get with him at the hanger and see where he wants them placed, understand there he’s not an NCIS Agent, you’ll need to address him by his rank.”

 

McGee and Ziva both nodded in understanding. McGee spoke up. “Makes sense and he’ll know where he’ll want them located and where the best vantage points are. So what is his rank sir?”

 

Vance answered with a smile. “Captain DiNozzo. He’s been in the Navy for over sixteen years and is still with them under Special Operatives making it near twenty. He has some really great stories to tell if you listen. Now get out of here and get him set up.”

 

Gibbs addressed the both of them. “Watch his six out there. We’ll meet at the Air Command center and set up an area to watch the video surveillance.”

 

“Got it Boss.”

 

As they headed out the door they heard Vance add, “And enjoy the show.”

 

Both Ziva and McGee were lost in their own thoughts as they headed down to the Bullpen, they’d learned a great deal about their team mate and were wondering how they missed it all. 

 

Tony was standing at his desk changed into his flight suit, leather jacket and aviator shades. There was a dangerous air around him that fit him like a glove. McGee noticed the Silver Eagle insignia and felt a bit in awe of his team mate, he’d have to have his father tell him the stories again.

 

He pushed his glasses down his nose and smiled. “I’m headed out to the hanger, I called the Admiral and had him put a silent lock down where our three target jets are hanging out. No one will be going there until I give the ok. Not too hard as the other two belong to my Squadron and I already called Flash and Rainman and told them to stand down for a bit. We’re not on deployment right now so it won’t draw attention to anything. And I’ve been known to take to flight, a perk I had put into my SO contract.”

 

McGee smiled. “Flash and Rainman? And you had a perk put into a government contract?” He laughed, “Only you Tony!”

 

“You want my skills you have to pay.” He waggled his eyebrows. “And I like to fly. I’ll tell you about the guys after this is all over. We can have a Q & A as I’m sure you both have lots of questions. I’ll even let Gibbs, Ducky and Abby tell you some of my embarrassing stories. And if you meet my Squadron all you have to do is offer beer and pizza and they’ll tell you anything.” He laughed. “But for now let’s head out. Abby brought you a bunch of stuff in that box McProbie. I’ll meet you both at hanger bay F. Here’s a drawing of where I want the ones in the hanger placed, they won’t be noticed but afford the best view. See you when I land.” Tony placed his glasses back up and headed out.

 

McGee and Ziva smiled at each other and grabbed the box and Tony’s drawing.

 

Ziva laughed. “Let’s hurry, I believe we will get to see Tony’s Tango was it?”

 

McGee corrected her. “Abby said it was Ballet. Let’s go.”

 

Vance and Gibbs watched from the balcony as the two Agents headed out. “I think that went really well, they seem very accepting of the omission. Puzzled I’m sure, especially Ziva in regards to the dossier that was done on the team. McGee simply because of his naivety regarding DiNozzo and what he perceived he knew. A learning experience for the two of them, it should help them grow.” Vance then added. “Now they’re going to see him fly, what do you think that will do to them?”

 

Gibbs laughed. “It will blow their minds Leon. Are you coming to the command center?”

 

Vance nodded. “I need to wrap up a couple of things here and I’ll be there to help oversee things with the Admiral. I may be the big boss here, but on the tarmac it’s all DiNozzo’s show. And frankly I don’t want to miss it.”

 

Gibbs waved as he headed out. “I understand completely, see you there.”

 

McGee and Ziva talked all the way to the hanger about everything they had found out about Tony, and admitted it was their own foolishness that kept them from seeing the whole picture. In equal parts were greatly excited about when they would be able to hear stories and find out more about Tony and in a few moments see him fly.

 

Pulling into the hanger area they were met by several MP’’s stopping them for a routine inspection, after seeing their ID badges they were allowed to enter. “Captain DiNozzo cleared you for entry, head over to hanger bay F over on the right. But if you’re looking for the Captain, you’ll have to look to the skies because he took flight as soon as he prepped his bird.” The MP’s were smiling as they waved them on.

 

Parking the car at the hanger, they quickly put the cameras in the places that Tony had requested and then went outside to see if they could see him. Looking to the sky they saw a lone plane doing what looked to be some fancy maneuvers. Not even knowing if it was Tony they were watching, enthralled at the plane and the pilot.

 

“Amazing to watch isn’t it?” The voice behind them startled the two unaware Agents.

 

Ziva hand at her gun asked. “Who are you? We were under the impression that this area was closed off.”

 

“I’m Dante. When Tonio called and told me to stand down I became worried. You see the last time he told me that, he flew into a god awful jungle to extract a trapped SEAL and nearly was captured himself. Since then I never listen to him when he tells me to stand down. I will watch his ass regardless if he wants me to or not. I’m going out on a limb here and guessing your Ziva and McGee.”

 

McGee still wary, but understanding that this man had more than a passing knowledge of Tony was trying to proceed carefully. “Turn around, hands behind your back, until Tony clears you we’re going to have to restrain you.”

 

Dante laughed. “Cuffs…kinky! Fair enough, if he called to have us stand down there’s a threat somewhere, I can deal with cuffs. Might want to prepare you though, I’m pretty sure Brandon will be here soon as well. Gotta tell you, we never have followed Tonio’s orders to the letter, easier to keep track of him if we don’t.”

 

McGee couldn’t help smile at the man’s good humor. “So which one are you, Rainman or Flash?”

 

Dante smiled. “I’m Rainman, damn photographic memory of mine. Tonio started that damned name as soon as he saw me in class. That boy and his damn movies, couldn’t call me Conan or something cool…no, I’m Rainman.”

 

Their eyes returned to the sky watching his skill being shown there.

 

“Is that Tony?” Ziva asked

 

Dante nodded. “Yep. That boy can make that bird do anything. Sometimes scares the shit out of me.”

 

Ziva looked shocked. “But aren’t you a pilot as well?”

 

“I am, but he’s a natural. As cliché or silly as it may sound he becomes one with the aircraft. I don’t think there is anyone who has come close to the raw talent he’s got. You know he can fly a chopper as well right?”

 

“We didn’t know he could fly until today.” McGee was shaking his head.

 

“He started flying when he was sixteen, wanted to be like T.C. in the Magnum series. His uncle helped him out and the rest is history. Had his license to fly both before he ever attended Annapolis and then when he went on to NAS Flight he charmed them into letting him do Rotary Wing as well. Good thing though, he’s flown in places most wont dare and saved many an ass.”

 

Ziva was looking up and smiling. “It really is amazing.”

 

‘Yo! Why do you have that man in cuffs? Who the hell are you? Dante man, what have you done?” The very imposing figure of a man was bearing down on them.

 

McGee pulled his gun. “Freeze. NCIS identify yourself.”

 

The man rolled his eyes. “Jesus, dude. I’m Brandon. Why are you in my hanger bay and why is Dante handcuffed?”

 

Dante chuckled. “It’s ok Flash, they work with Tonio. Got a feeling there’s more going on than meets the eye here. The cuffs kinda add to the excitement!”

 

Brandon just smiled and shook his head. “Sorry about that man, we’ve tried to get him help but no one will take him.”

 

They turned to the screech of the tires as Gibbs pulled up. “Why are you two here?”

 

“B..boss-“

 

“For God’s sake McGee, not you and Ziva, Flash and Rainman? And why is Rainman in cuffs?” He asked as he started unlocking them.

 

Ziva spoke up. “We were securing the sight and didn’t know who these men were. They introduced themselves but we were waiting for Tony to confirm their identity.”

 

“Ok, that’s why you were in cuffs Dante, why are you here? I know Tony called and told you to stand down, are you disregarding an order?” Gibbs smirked.

 

“Well of course we are Gunny; you know what happened the last time he told us to stand down. He ended up flying an enemy chopper out of enemy lines. I can’t let Tonio have all the fun.” Dante’s eyes were twinkling with mirth.

 

“He’s going to flip when he see both of you here, ya know that right?”

 

Brandon chimed in. “Well duh. But that’s his own fault for giving us the code words that meant rush here and help him.”

 

McGee looked at Dante. “Why call him Tonio?”

 

Dante burst out laughing. “Payback for Rainman dude! He hated Junior with a passion, after I tried that for a while I was starting to worry he might kill me in my sleep, but then I started with Tonio and that merely irritates him. So I get to live! As far as I’m concerned it’s a win, win situation.”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “You do realize that he could have Abby do it for him and no one would ever know.”

 

Dante looked shocked. “Abby loves me, she wouldn’t.”

 

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. “You know Abby, and you obviously know Gibbs-“

 

Brandon took the question before it was spoken. “He wanted you to figure it out for yourselves. Tony is not nearly as boisterous and unfocused as it may seem as and I’m pretty sure you’re starting to figure that part out. By far he’s one of the greatest fliers I’ve ever seen. Hell, he’s been approached by so many agencies and alphabets I’ve lost track. But for all that, he wants people to see him and not for his awards or accomplishments and trust me there are a lot of those. Don’t take it personally, look at it as an unexpected surprise and you get to unwrap it and see everything that he is. Believe it; you’ve only scratched the surface. He’s a great man. Loyal, brave and too damned fearless, he’s flown rescue missions in places that most won’t dare to tread. If he gives the ok, I’ll be glad to share stories. That’s my best friend up there in that jet and I’m damn proud.”

 

“I’ll second that. Do you know that most of his original squadron still flies with him? He inspires loyalty by his actions. I won’t fly with anyone else, he takes watching your six seriously.” Dante added.

 

“McGee do you have the cameras set up?”

 

“Yes Boss. The hanger is covered, just waiting to see if Tony wants some around his baby.”

 

‘Alright.” Gibbs looked up at the plane in the sky as it did some sort of roll thing, all he knew is that it was amazing that Tony could make it look effortless. “It looks like he’s coming in; you guys get a chance to see a bit of him flying?”

 

Ziva nodded. “Abby was right, it is like watching a ballet of sorts. I would like to know more and see him fly again, will we be able to?”

 

Tony’s friends and Gibbs all started laughing. 

 

Dante looked at Ziva and smiled. “Oh yea, don’t you worry about that. Sometimes I wonder how we keep him on the ground.”

 

Tony landed and brought the plane around to the hanger and stopped, from the ground you could see him shaking his head at the site below him. Powering down and completing his post flight, he opened the cockpit and started to climb down.

 

Before speaking to anyone he called a mechanic over. “She’s sticking a bit on the thrust, sounds clogged might be sand. And the steering’s tight, it needs to be adjusted. Could you please take a look at her?”

 

The mechanic smiled up at Tony. “Sure thing Captain DiNozzo. I have time right now, if that’s ok.”

 

Tony smiled back. “Thanks Jason. I’d really appreciate it.” He then walked over to the group of onlookers. 

 

“Flash, Rainman front and center.” 

 

The two men stood ramrod straight in front of him, eyes straight ahead and all traces of their good humor gone while Ziva and McGee looked on with open mouths and Gibbs just smiled.

 

“Did I not tell you to stand down?” Tony was pacing in front of them. “Was I somehow unclear on that order?”

 

“No sir. Orders were clear sir.” They spoke in unison.

 

“Then would you care to explain to me why you’re both in the place that I ordered you not to be?”

 

Dante stepped on step forward. “Panama sir.”

 

Brandon then stepped forward. “Not leaving you alone again sir.”

 

“And you both consider Panama a good reason to disobey a direct order?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“What am I going to do with the two of you?”

 

“Keep us sir.”

 

“At ease soldiers.” Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs. “Not my fault Boss.”

 

“Come on, let’s head to the command center and we’ll fill in your shadows, see how the cameras look and if you want some more covering the area.” Gibbs ruffled Tony’s hair affectionately. “By the way, you looked really good up there. Is that a new move?”

 

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Boss. It is a new move that I’ve been working on. Would have come in handy in Serbia, but it’s never too late to develop new ways of evasiveness.”

 

Dante and Brandon came up behind Tony and swept him off his feet, carrying him off laughing to the command center. 

 

Gibbs was chuckling as Tim and Ziva walked with him.

 

“Did he really create that move Boss? That looked awesome.” McGee was looking ahead in surprise at the man who was way ahead of them.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time McGee, he’s got several moves on the books. He’s taught them to the instructors at SFTI.”

 

“What’s SFTI?” Ziva asked.

 

“It’s a place where chosen pilots go to learn evasive techniques and take that skill back with them and teach it to their Squadron. Tony was chosen to go roughly two years after he received his gold wings.”

 

“That is quite an honor, yes?”

 

“That it is Ziva.”

 

“It was amazing to watch Gibbs. With my Dad in the Navy I’ve seen many pilots fly and have seen many things in the air, but Tony was different. That plane seemed to weigh nothing and move like silk…sorry,” he blushed, “but that’s the only way I can describe it. And then the way he commanded Flash and Rainman, with just his voice, reminded me of you.”

 

‘I’ll take that as a compliment. He may have understood his team’s motives for being here, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t call them on it. They needed to see he meant business.”

 

They reached the command center, entering the doors and heading for the room that had been set aside for them. McGee went to his laptop and brought up the cameras in the hanger so Tony could see the view and make changes if needed. After talking with Vance, they quickly filled in Flash and Rainman on op and what Tony planned on doing.

 

After looking at the views and talking with McGee, he decided that they could hide cameras where the Sidewinders would attach, giving them another view. McGee went and placed them on the aircraft and returned to the group.

 

“Alright Tony what do you think?” Vance asked.

 

“The camera angles are great, gives a full view of the hanger liked I hoped, and putting one near the missile seat will insure we catch any play there. I did have another idea while I was cloud surfing, what if it’s a woman?” He looked at the faces around the table. “She’d have a slightly better shot at sneaking in even with Navy a clearance. Better distraction capabilities if she’s spotted as well.”

 

“I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that no one has seen anything which just doesn’t sit right with me. And a woman could just as easily mess with a missile as a man.”

 

Gibbs started nodding. “That really does make more sense, Shit we’ve been looking for a man and not running as many searches on woman.”

 

Tony smiled. “Not true Boss, I asked Abby to when I landed. She she’ll call if anything catches her eye based on the criteria I gave her. It will be easier to see if there are females that fit the profile within the pilot program, mainly because there are fewer of them.”

 

“Good work DiNozzo.” Gibbs tossed out.

 

Vance nodded. “Any other epiphanies while you were playing in the clouds?” The remark was softened by the smile Vance had on his face.

 

“I think it’s being done at night, less traffic and easier to blend in. I figure my cloud play today put a huge target on my ass, if they are watching. Just because I know what I was doing up there, to a person who feels slighted or at the very least over looked by the Navy, it will seem like I was hot dogging. That should get them all riled up.”

 

Dante just shook his head. “You just have to cause trouble don’t you Tonio?”

 

Vance snickered. “You have no idea. By the way Tony, James wants to know if he can fly with you again.”

 

“Sure. How about Saturday afternoon? I can pick him up and go to the airfield.”

 

Seeing the wide excited looks McGee and Ziva were giving him, he laughed and amended. “You guys are more than welcome to come along. You do realize you won’t be going up in my fighter though…right?”

 

He laughed at the disappointed looks on their faces. “Sorry guys no joy rides, but I do have a chopper and a Gulf Stream we can play in.”

 

“So how about a flying play date on Saturday?” Tony asked with a great deal of mirth. “I’ll even bet you can get some stories out of me, and I know you can get them out of those two clowns. How about you Boss? We can make a day of it with everyone?”

 

“Sounds good DiNozzo, if we’re lucky we won’t get any cases either.”

 

They all got to work bringing up what they had found so far on the plasma as Tony brought out his laptop and uploaded what Abby had sent him about females that were turned down by the NAS. Tony stared at the scree, taking in everything that was there and read the reports from the other crash site.

 

Tony kept going back to one woman on the screen. “Boss, I think Petty Officer Laura Daigler bears further investigation. She was denied entrance to NAS three times.”

 

‘True DiNozzo, but so have about seven of these other people and two here tried nine times. Why does she grab your attention?”

 

“She was also denied advancement for three cycles, her CO says she’s belligerent and despite many efforts to encourage growth she believes that the world is against her. If you read between the lines and the Navy speak she’s on her way to a dishonorable discharge.”

 

“McGee do we have an address?” Gibbs barked out.

 

“Have one, I’ll contact the local LEO’s to check it out and bring her in.” 

 

Dante shot up out of his chair and all eyes turned towards him, but his eyes were on the screen. “Tonio, there is some movement in the hanger and it doesn’t look like Jason.”

 

All eyes were trained on the screen looking to see what was going on. As the shadow moved more into the hanger you could make out the figure of a woman.

 

Team Gibbs put their coms on and headed out the door. “The rest of you stay here and keep your eyes open, let us know if you any changes.” Gibbs called as he closed the door. 

 

Those left at the command center had their eyes glued to the screen watching at all go down. Gibbs and Tony headed to one side of the hanger while Ziva and McGee covered the other; they watched as they silently crept inside and as the woman attempted to place the rigged missile on the aircraft.

 

The Agents waited until the missile was attached lessoning the chance of detonation, as the woman started to back away and make her way out of the hanger the four Agents surrounded her and took her into custody. 

 

Tony went over to the missile and examined it, checking to see where the trigger was and how he could remove and disarm it. Sending the rest of the team out of the hanger while he located the tools he needed and proceeded to remove and disarm the missile.

 

The three in the command center held their breath along with Gibbs, Ziva and McGee as this was all taking place. Tony came out of the hanger with the missile in his hand asking for an evidence bags, placing the components in separate bags.

 

He then turned to the woman in custody recognizing her as PO3 Laura Daigler. “Why?”

 

She sneered. “Everyone kept refusing to allow me to fly, always an excuse. My CO refused to promote me always stating I had problem. I don’t have problems, they do. They just can’t see a woman in the pilot’s seat.” 

 

She looked Tony up and down. “You’re no better than they are. You play up in the air and abuse it. You shouldn’t have wings, I should.”

 

She was loaded up in the car for transport to NCIS by McGee and Ziva. Tony took the bomb and the cameras back to the command center to pack up and head back to finish this up. 

 

Gibbs and Tony walked back into the command center; Dante and Brandon were smiling from ear to ear at having watched Tony take a suspect. All they kept muttering was too cool, Tony with a badge and gun. 

 

Vance just shook his head before he spoke to Dante and Brandon. “You both have seen him with a gun before, unless you’re telling me he heads into a combat zone unarmed. He turned to DiNozzo. ”Do you think you could have waited for a bomb squad? I really don’t like my agents dealing with explosives.”

 

‘I could of, but it is my specialty after all. Gotta use the degree occasionally, and hell! It was my baby that was in danger and no one messes with my baby.” The look on Tony’s face was horrorstruck. 

 

“Point taken.” Vance tried to hide a smile. “I’ll see you both back at NCIS. Dante and Flash it was nice to see you both again. I’ll see you Saturday?”

 

“Yes sir. We can’t let Tonio have all the fun!”

 

Tony and Gibbs packed up their gear and were ready to head out. Tony looked over at Dante and Brandon. “If you want head to my house and I’ll catch up with you both after I finish up, or I call you later and let you know the details on Saturday.

 

Brandon spoke for the two of them. “We’ll see you at your house when you get done. Don’t worry about us.”

 

“Later than guys.” Tony headed out the door followed by Gibbs.

 

“You boys behave tonight, understand?”

 

“Yes Gunny.” Dante and Brandon tried their best to put an innocent look on their faces.

 

Gibbs just shook his head and headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas...I don't own NCIS. I have no magic lamp, no winning lottery ticket or even magic candles on a birthday cake to wish on. So I'll just have to be happy playing with them for a bit and returning them.


End file.
